


Covert Affairs

by Noelleian



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pool Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelleian/pseuds/Noelleian
Summary: Trying to get a little nookie while staying at the Maguanacs' compound is risky business.





	Covert Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Hidey ho! Hope you like this little oneshot that took me far too long to write. Eep. Hoping to get back to working on my WIP's in couple of days. It's been a little hectic around here with my kids being off for summer vacay.
> 
> Thanks for reading! All the love.

The air was hot and stagnant inside the tiny bedroom. Though the board covering the window was propped wide open, there was no hint of a breeze to cool their heated skin. In the Sahara, sweat was simply something you learned to live with. You ignored the unsightly stains on the underarms of your shirts and thwabs and went about your day while the sun beat relentlessly down upon your head.

Trowa had initially rejected the white thwab Quatre offered him, uncomfortable with such a garment in the beginning, but the blond’s insistence that he would likely regret it finally made him cave. Quatre had been right. The thin, lightweight, almost gauzy material was far cooler than the thicker material of the traditional shirts and pants and provided extra room between the fabric and his skin which allowed the sweat to dry much quicker.

The keffiyeh took some getting used to as he was not accustomed to head wear, but it did wonders to reflect the worst of the sun’s heat away from his head and helped to shield his eyes from the blinding rays.

“We’ve been together for two years and you still haven’t learned to listen to me.”

He turned his head and smiled at the blond lying next to him on the narrow bed. They were having a siesta at the moment and Quatre’s eyes were pleasantly drowsy with the heat of early afternoon, but twinkling with mischief. It seemed no matter how tired he was, that spark never went out of those eyes which reminded Trowa of the tropical blue waters of a coral reef.

“Okay, you were right. I can admit that.”

“I’m always right.”

He lifted a hand and playfully tapped the end of Quatre’s button nose. “Brat.”

Their clothing had already been discarded as soon as they’d entered the room. Their identical white thwabs were slung together over the back of a wooden chair in the corner that was in dire need of refinishing.

Thwabs may have been the most comfortable garments for the desert, but at the end of the day, there was still no substitute for the freedom of nudity. Nothing that could compare to the languid sensuality of Quatre’s soft skin sliding against his own, or the weight of his leg across his groin.

“Have you ever considered installing an air conditioning unit in this joint?”

Quatre snorted and lifted his head. “And have the entire village camped out in this place day in and day out? They’d never leave.”

Trowa nodded and closed his eyes. “Good point.”

“You want to go for a swim?”

He chewed his lip as he considered it. It was tempting. It sounded heavenly if he were honest, but the idea of having to get up didn’t exactly appeal to him. “Can you bring the pool up here?”

“Oh, sure,” Quatre snarked, dropping his head back onto Trowa’s shoulder. “I’ll get right on that.”

“I want to make love to you, but it’s too damned hot.”

“So? Make love to me in the pool.”

“Quat! What if someone sees us? You know Rashid and the guys have had it out for me ever since we got together.”

“They’re not even here right now. They already took off for their monthly ‘meeting’ this morning, which actually just means they’re going to partake in too much ale and slobber all over themselves while they ogle the belly dancers.”

“I was wondering why it was so quiet. But...what if they come back while we’re...you know?”

“Fucking? You can say it, babe. You’re not going to get struck by lightning, or anything. Besides, I’d be surprised if they stumble home any earlier than nine o’clock. Half the time, they’re too drunk to even find this place in the dark.”

“I dunno, Quat. Seems risky.”

Quatre pushed himself up onto his elbow and gave Trowa a derisive look. “This coming from the guy who has no qualms about jumping off roofs and walking across clotheslines like they’re nothing. I’m eighteen now.” He pointed a finger at his own chest and added, “My sex life is my business, not theirs.”

“While you are correct, that hasn’t stopped Rashid and Auda from giving me the evil eye.”

“Oh, evil eye, schmevil eye. They need to get over themselves. I was their commander during the war, but Allah forbid I get naked with another man.”

Trowa smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind his scowling boyfriend’s ear. “They’re just protective.”

“I don’t need protection, damn it! I was a soldier and I’m a grown man. I make my own decisions. I have ever since I was fifteen.”

“Alright, baby, alright,” Trowa cut in before the blond could get even more riled up. He knew from experience that when Quatre became outraged about some perceived injustice, he could make Wufei look laid-back in comparison. It could take hours to calm him down again and Trowa didn’t want to spend the afternoon dealing with the volatile storm cloud that was his boyfriend in a bad mood. “Let’s go to the pool. I think it will do us both good.”

Quatre’s face was flushed, though whether it was the heat, or his indignity, Trowa didn’t know. He was quiet for a minute and then nodded agreeably, albeit with an air of petulance. “Okay.”

They quickly slipped their swim trunks on, though not before Trowa received an impressively stinging snap across the ass from Quatre’s bright yellow shorts. The blond let out a rather melodramatic cackle before he bolted from the room with a squeal with Trowa hot on his heels and hell-bent on retribution.

By the time, they’d reached the pool which was on the other side of the compound, both were panting with exertion and covered in sweat. Trowa dove headfirst into the deep end with his typical swan-like grace and glided smoothly beneath the surface until he reached the halfway point. He placed his feet onto the mosaic tiled floor and pushed himself up, shaking the hair from his face and wiping the chlorine water out of his eyes to see where his lover was.

Quatre lingered at the edge of the pool, looking like blushing cherub with his fidgeting hands, shy smile, and his toes curled over the rounded ledge. He was playing hard-to-get and Trowa was more than ready to fall into his own role.

“You weren’t bashful a few minutes ago when you were half on top of me, but now you want to act like a timorous maiden on her wedding night?”

Quatre giggled and glanced away before looking back at him coquettishly through his inhumanly long eyelashes. _Oh, you little tease,_ Trowa thought as he lifted one hand out of the water and curled his finger at the blond. “Come here, love.”

Quatre hesitated for another minute and then instead of jumping in, plopped his bottom down onto the ledge with only his calves in the pool.

Trowa moved a little closer, careful as if approaching an injured animal. “You’re never going to cool down like that, baby. You’re going to have to get all the way in if you want to reap the benefits.”

The blond broke character just long enough to snicker into his hand. “That sounds familiar.”

Trowa let it slide and continued his slow trek forward until he was only a foot away from his boyfriend who was trying his best not to laugh. “Are you coming in, love, or am I going to have to drag you in?”

Quatre’s eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, his sweet little mouth forming an ‘o’ of mock scandal. “You wouldn’t!”

Trowa knew that Quatre knew damned well that he would. His lover was daring him to do it. “I’ll give you until the count of three and then you’re coming in whether you’re ready, or not.”

The blond’s eyes flashed in challenge before he sniffed and turned his nose up. “I don’t believe you. You will do no such thing.”

“One…”

“Still don’t believe you.”

 _Double dog dare._ Trowa’s hands, still submerged beneath the water, lifted until his fingers were level with Quatre’s ankles, almost close enough to grab. “Two…”

“You don’t scare me, you uncivilized brute.”

“Three. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He lunged forward, wrapped his hands around Quatre’s bony ankles, and yanked until he slid into the water with an undignified squawk. Trowa laughed as the blond head disappeared beneath the surface, knowing full well the colorful string of curses he would be privy to the second his boyfriend came sputtering back up.

_“Trowa!”_

Ah, Quatre never disappointed, though there wasn’t much more he could do since he was too busy treading water to go on the offensive. 

The only attack at his disposal was his mouth and he wielded it much the same way Wufei did on the third of every month when he set aside his green tea for a six pack and became the recipient of one of Duo's sexual innuendos.

“You utter bastard! How dare you! I’ll have you know I’m of half a mind never to speak to you again, much less have sex with you. Prick! You’re in the doghouse, mister. You - you’re going to sleep in the stables with the camels from now on if I have anything to say about it. Just you wait. You -”

Quatre's tirade was cut short when Trowa pushed forward, forcing him flush against the side of the pool and pinning him there with the strength of a man who'd been using his body as a weapon since he was old enough to walk. Trowa’s mouth curled up slightly as Quatre balked at him, red-faced and speechless for once. “You were saying?”

Quatre stared up at him for a moment and then broke character once again, grinning as though he’d just thought up the most brilliant quip in the entire human history of witty comebacks. “Hey, you. Is that a banana in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?”

Trowa leaned down until his mouth was a breadth hair’s away from his lover’s. “I pose you the same question,” he rasped, reaching down to wrap his hand around the blond’s erection which tented the fabric of his swim trunks.

Quatre hissed through his teeth and tipped his head back onto the ledge. “I’m - nhh - I’m always ha - happy to see you. You know that.”

Trowa nibbled on his neck and worked his way up, teasing the erogenous zone just behind Quatre’s ear that always drove his lover crazy. “You ever been fucked in a pool before, baby?”

“Hah - ah...no.”

He curled his tongue around the delicate shell of the blond’s ear and whispered, “Well then, your luck is about to change.”

He’d never had sex in the water either, much less in the deep end where neither of them could touch the bottom. He was a little concerned that it may not work, but he was confident enough that he could keep them both from drowning as long as he was within reach of the ledge. The prospect of fucking like this sparked a wicked thrill that raced through his bloodstream, igniting his groin with the dark promise of kinky and slightly dangerous sex.

He worked the yellow swim trunks down Quatre’s hips and off his feet and tossed them onto the textured concrete of the patio with a wet slap. With hands shaking from excitement, he fumbled in his pocket for the tiny tube of lubricant and placed it onto the ledge, then shoved his own trunks down his legs. He kicked them off his feet and quickly grasped them before they had a chance to float away, carelessly discarding them in the general vicinity where he’d thrown Quatre’s.

The current of cool water against his sensitive erection was deliciously erotic and he shuddered in pleasure as he briefly stroked it, noting the ease of the friction and languid way the swirl of the water slowed his movements. Quatre’s hands clutched desperately at his shoulders, rubbing his own cock against Trowa’s belly. “Oh, my - Allah, this is the best idea I’ve ever had.”

Trowa reached around and pinched a fleshy buttock. “Don’t be smug,” he reprimanded as he swiped the lube from the ledge and quickly squeezed a dollop onto his fingers. He rubbed them together to keep the gel from floating away once he stuck his hand back underwater.

“Is that even going to work?”

He shrugged, dipped his hand beneath the water, and reached around his lover, eager fingers searching for the whorled opening nestled in between Quatre’s cheeks. “Says it’s water soluble.”

Quatre groaned and tipped his head back onto the ledge as Trowa’s index finger breached him. “Leave it to you to notice that.”

He shoved his finger in hard for the snark and grunted when Quatre’s muscles rippled over it. The blond’s legs lifted and wrapped around his waist and he felt the tremor in those supple thighs as his fingertip brush the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden deep within. “Ah, there it is.”

“Oh...don’t - don’t tease, Trowa. I need it so bad.”

His resolve was no match for the softly plaintive tone, or the needy quiver of Quatre’s body. He pulled his hand back and propped his arm on the ledge to keep both of their heads above the water and used his other hand to guide his cock to its prize. The heat inside the blond was a stark contrast to the coolness of the pool and he lost his tenuous grasp of self-control quicker than Duo at an all-you-can-eat buffet.

He pushed up roughly, using the strength of his body to pin Quatre to the wall and keep them afloat, groaning brokenly into the wet skin of his lover’s neck. Quatre deliriously howled his pleasure to blue skies above, his nails sinking deep into the sinewy flesh of Trowa’s shoulders as his depths were plundered in the most delightful ways. The water splashed against their chests, up their necks, and occasionally into their mouths, disturbed by the rigorous rocking motion and Trowa idly wondered if one of them would end up inhaling a mouthful and ruining the moment with a coughing fit.

_Nothing says romance like a trachea full of water and a hacked up lung._

Despite being refreshed by the pool, sweat began to bead along their brows and foreheads from the exertion of fucking and the boiling sun beating down upon their heads. Quatre panted, each breath chasing the last until he garbled out a cry as his body stiffened and convulsed around Trowa’s cock, pulsing his ecstasy into the water.

Trowa fucked up into him, desperately seeking his own release and growled as he came a few minutes later with his teeth clamped around the soft flesh of Quatre’s neck. Once the agonizing pleasure of orgasm began to recede, he slumped against his lover shaking and spent, but euphoric with afterglow. After a few minutes of blissful nothingness, Quatre twitched and let out a high-pitched, almost hysterical sounding giggle. Confused, he lifted his head and arched a brow at him. “What’s so funny?”

“Erm...hi, Rashid. How was the meeting?”

He froze when his mind registered the name and dread filled his veins with ice, solidifying his blood and forcing his heart to stop cold.

_Ohhhhhh, shit._

“Gimme my trunks, Quat,” he whispered hurriedly, watching with growing urgency as the blond reached behind his head and blindly felt for the heaps of wet fabric. If he was going to face off with the Maguanacs, he sure as hell wasn’t going to do it naked.

Quatre was still staring over his shoulder, though Trowa didn’t dare turn around just yet. “Why are you back so early?”

Rashid’s voice drifted across the length of the pool, deep and rumbly and thick with his Egyptian accent, though stilted by what sounded to Trowa as disbelief. “We got halfway there before Abdul realized he forgot our money." He paused and then added a little more quietly, though incredibly, even more incensed. "Might I ask what you’ve been up to, young Master?”

Quatre grinned and Trowa easily read it as the same grin the blond used whenever he knew he was in trouble and was trying to charm his way out of it. It was embarrassing how many times that faux-innocent smile had worked on Trowa himself. “Oh, just...going for a swim,” he answered with a cheerful chirp, still fumbling around behind his head. His hand finally located the swim trunks and he thrust the green and blue shorts into Trowa’s waiting hands before sliding his own yellow ones up his legs. Trowa wasted no time slipping his on and tying the strings around his waist with shaky fingers.

_At least if I die now, it will be with some semblance of dignity._

Rashid sniffed. “Really? Looks to me like some kind of defiling went on.”

Quatre’s smile melted like an ice cream cone at the peak of summer, his lip curling up with irritation. “There was no ‘defiling’,” he countered in a voice low and laced with anger. “It’s called ‘sex’ and I was having it with my boyfriend. That's what couples do, Rashid, remember?”

Trowa watched him turn and grab onto the ledge before hoisting himself out of the water. He followed at a more sedate pace, his cheeks flaming from being caught in the act. He was in no hurry to expedite his demise.

Quatre on the other hand, was nothing if not unabashed by his sexuality. Perhaps because it had been repressed for far too long, closely guarded by forty hardened soldiers as if he were a princess whose virtue was coveted like the Holy Grail and locked securely behind a chastity belt.

And Trowa was the scoundrel who'd come along and sullied that virtue. Tainted Quatre's purity with filth of man's sinful desires.

Or maybe he'd just been reading too many of Cathy's bodice rippers.

Quatre stood with his feet apart, hands on his hips, armed with a litany of verbal lashings that could flay a man bare if he chose to crack the proverbial whip. “I’m an adult, Rashid, and as such, I do adult things. Including, but not limited to a sexual relationship with my boyfriend.”

But Rashid was not one to back down either. “You have only just turned eighteen. You are still a boy and yet you let this man -”

“We’re the same age, Rashid! Why is he a ‘man’, but I’m a ‘boy’? Besides, since it appears to have escaped your memory, it was me leading your army during not one war, but two!”

“Be that as it may, you are -”

“A man, Rashid. You can say it. I promise it won’t kill you. I was a Gundam pilot in two wars. I’ve been running my father’s company since I was sixteen. None of those things seemed to be a problem for you, but when it comes to this, you think I’m some incompetent child who can’t make my own decisions. Well, screw that and screw you! I love Trowa and yes, I’m going to fuck him whether you like it, or not and would it behoove you to quit treating him like he’s some pervert who climbed through my window and molested me?”

It was quiet for several moments and Trowa finally chanced at look at the other man who stood on the other side of the pool with his massive hands clenched into tight fists. His body was coiled like a viper, ready to strike though his black eyes were still focused on Quatre. Trowa didn’t dare move, or even blink for fear the hulking brute’s attention would be turned on him and his venomous and deadly bite would quickly follow.

He felt a little cowardly, but he knew damned well Rashid would never hurt Quatre. The blond was far too cherished among this ragtag group of soldiers, held high on a pedestal that was both his blessing and his curse.

Quatre waved his hand and turned away, reaching for his beach towel with a grumbled, “You are no better than my sisters. I’m an adult when it’s convenient for you, but when it comes to what I want, you suddenly think I’m not mature enough.” He tied the brightly-colored towel around his waist and dragged his fingers through his wet hair, looking like a beautiful young god with his slender curves, delicate musculature, and golden skin. “Well, too bad,” he spat. “Because I am mature enough and I will pursue this relationship with Trowa because he is the one thing that truly makes me happy. And if you care about me like you say you do, you _will_ respect that.”

Trowa glanced back at Rashid, expecting a scowl on the man’s face and was prepared for the same dismissal he’d been hearing since he and Quatre began their relationship. To his surprise, the gargantuan Maguanac looked a little defeated. “Quatre -”

“This discussion is over, Rashid,” Quatre told him in a clipped, authoritative tone. It was the tone he typically reserved for the battlefield and boardroom, one that said there would be no further argument. "From now on, you will treat Trowa with same respect we treat any other guest, if not more. I don’t care what your personal issues are with him, or if you think he’s not good enough for me. He is. If anything, I’m not good enough for him.” He padded over to Trowa who stood awkward and indecisive, and linked their arms together with enough confidence for both of them. “C’mon, babe. Let’s go get dressed. We can have lunch in the village. I’m starved.”

He glanced at Rashid one last time and tried to suppress the grin of triumph as he was proudly paraded before the cluster of Maguanacs who’d gathered to watch the drama unfold, astonished when they parted like the Red Sea to let them through. Once they were out of earshot, he turned to his boyfriend and smiled fondly down at him. “Goddamn, I love you. You never cease to amaze me.”

Quatre snorted. “I get that a lot and I don’t understand it. Why is everyone always so shocked when I put my foot down?”

“I think it has something to do with you looking like a helpless kitten with the attitude and libido of an alley cat in heat.”

“Surrounded by a bunch of tomcats hosing this place down with testosterone.”

“I can’t really blame them. If I was in Rashid’s place, I might be inclined to do the same.”

“Bite your tongue,” Quatre told him.

“Hey, didn’t you say you were going to take me to see the pyramids while I was here?”

“We can go after lunch if you’d like.”

“Ever had sex in a Pharaoh’s tomb?”

“If I’d known you were such a pervert, I never would have gone out with you.”

“Really?”

Quatre pretended to think about it and then shook his head. “Nah. I like you this way. But I’d have to say it’s probably not the best idea. Those tombs are loaded with booby traps.”

Trowa grinned like a shark, his teeth gleaming white in the subdued lighting of the corridor. “Since when have you ever thumbed your nose at a challenge?”

 

*******

[My Tumblr.](http://noelleian.tumblr.com/)


End file.
